1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for housing integrated microwave circuits.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a front view of a case for housing integrated microwave circuits in which integrated microwave circuits have been housed according to a prior mounting technique. In the drawing, reference numerals 49a-49d denote integrated microwave circuits, 50a-50h high-frequency signal input/output pads on the integrated microwave circuits, 51a-51h control signal input/output pads on the integrated microwave circuits, 52a-52d carriers for carrying the integrated microwave circuits, 53a-53c connection line substrates for connecting the adjacent integrated microwave circuits, 54 a case for receiving the integrated microwave circuits, 55a-55f electromagnetic shielding partitions for effecting isolation between the adjacent integrated microwave circuits, 56a and 56b coaxial connectors, 57a and 57b coaxial connector core wires, 58a-58h control signal feed-through terminals, and 59a-59h connecting ribbons or wires.
Next, operation of the prior art as shown in FIG. 1 will be described. In FIG. 1, a high-frequency signal is input to the integrated microwave circuit 49a via the coaxial connector 56a, the coaxial connector core wire 57a, the connecting ribbon 59a, and the high-frequency signal input/output pad 50a, where the input signal is set at a predetermined level, or amplitude by an external signal supplied into via the control signal feed-through terminals 58a and 58b. The high-frequency signal is then supplied to the high-frequency signal input/output pad 50b so as to be supplied to the integrated microwave circuit 49b via the connecting ribbon 59d, the connection line substrate 53a, the connecting ribbon 59e, and the high-frequency input/output pad 50c, where another predetermined level setting is performed in the same manner as previously mentioned. The signal inputting and level setting according to this procedure are then repeated, and the high-frequency signal is eventually output via the coaxial connector 56b. A spatial connection of a wave guide mode between the integrated microwave circuits is prevented by means of the electromagnetic shielding partitions 55a-55f provided on the housing case 54, whereby individual integrated microwave circuits are allowed to operate stably.
Since the integrated microwave circuits are mounted in the above conventional fashion as shown in FIG. 1, it is necessary to mount the coaxial connectors 56a and 56b, the control signal feed-through terminals 58a-58h, and the connection line substrates 53a-53c for forming electrical connections between the integrated microwave circuits 49a-49d which are separated by the electromagnetic shielding partitions 55a-55f in the housing case, and this leads to a problem that the number of element parts and manhours are increased. In addition, the coaxial connectors 56a and 56b and the feed-through terminals 58a-58h need to be of a hermetical type in order to provide total hermetic sealing of the housing case 54, and this leads to a problem that the manufacturing cost and size of the housing case 54 are increased.